


Texas to Florida

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: AmeRus NSFW Drabbles [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glasses, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Blow Jobs, Restraints, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #49: Pairing Order: AmeRus / Rating: T+ (non-explicit blow job) / Prompt: Alfred is tied to a chair and has his states kidnapped by a certain nation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texas to Florida

 

"G-give 'em back," Alfred whined, wriggling in his chair as the ropes dug into his skin, his vision blurry as he twisted his head this way and that to look at the nations around his chair. Francis laughed, swiping the glasses from England before slipping them on his face, leaning over Alfred with a smug little grin.

"Oh, mon petit~ Don't you think big brother looks handsome with these?" he crooned, his hand cupping Alfred's jaw and lifting it, Alfred whining at the touch. France leaned in, tempted to just kiss Alfred there in front of the others but-

"It is my turn now!" Ivan giggled, grabbing Francis and nearly ripping the glasses from him, pressing a little kiss to the bridge between the lenses. The other nations quickly backed off, put off by Ivan's sudden interest in their little game they had started up during the meeting's break.

"Give me back Texas, this isn't funny," Alfred huffed, thrashing and bucking as much as he could, arms bulging as he tried to break out of the ropes through sheer muscle strength. Ivan giggled and slipped the glasses onto his face, smiling cutely as the frames fit him perfectly.

"But I have already taken them! They are one with me now, little Amerika~!"

"Dude, cut it out! Give them back!" Alfred demanded, and then was shocked to see the blurry image of Ivan straddle his lap, knees on either side of him as the old nation pinned him to the chair. He let out a startled noise before getting a wet smooch planted on his lips, Ivan wrapping his arms around his head so he couldn't pull away.

"Well, perhaps you should keep your states on a tighter leash, hm? It seems to me even Florida wants to become one~"

The other nations could only watch on in shock as America and Russia continued making out, the both of them getting thoroughly engrossed in their touching until even France was embarrassed to continue watching, all of them quickly filing out when things got a little too heated.

[-]

"A-agh, fuck-" Alfred whined when Ivan settled more of his weight on Alfred's groin, a cat-like smile plastered to his face as he teased and tormented the restrained nation. He bounced slightly, swirling his hips around, anything to make Alfred mewl and whimper more. "I-Ivan, there-'s people watch-hhhh!-ing..."

"Shh," Ivan smiled and pressed his face into Alfred's neck, the younger nation letting out a sharp gasp when the cold metal of his glasses brushed against the underside of his chin, Ivan suckling on his neck enough to leave telling marks. Alfred whined and groaned again, squirming in the ropes as he tried to get out.

"I-Iv... C-come on now... I-if you're going to do this, at least let me see you do it..."

"My, my! How naughty of you, moy dorogoy~" Ivan taunted, hands stroking down Alfred's torso before pulling up his shirt from his pants, the ropes definitely making the movements difficult. He slid off of Alfred's lap, kneeling on the ground between Alfred's legs. At this point the other nations were quick to leave them alone, and Ivan wasn't sure if he was happy or a little disappointed for their privacy.

It would have been so much fun to see America cry about being watched, as if he didn't enjoy being the center of attention anyway. "Vanya- W-what are you doing?" Alfred murmured, his voice hoarse with lust and his eyes hooded as he stared vaguely down at Ivan's blurry form, hard as a rock beneath his pants.

"Something your little Florida will enjoy," Ivan promised with a wink, not that Alfred would have been able to see it. The glasses reflected a small flash of light from the ceiling above before Ivan bent forward and down, taking Alfred's decently-sized peninsula into his mouth, Alfred shrieking in startled surprise at the wonderful sensations spreading from his groin.

"O-oh, f-fuck!"


End file.
